NINjAS vs Benders
by 9tailslibra
Summary: I Hard on this crossover story i will uploading new chapters at end of october . so just chill and relax and enjoy the crossover story. I WILL ADD SOME SEXUAL THEMES IN THIS STORY PRETTY SOON. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

Ninjas vs benders

**I don't own any nothing**

Peaceful night in republic city

Korra, Mako,Bolin,Asami and Tenzin family and korra family, Lin beifong family was having nice celebration for korra and jinora because jinora just became the new air-bending master and korra defeated zaheer.

Tenzin:Hey korra how do you feel after the battle with zaheer

Korra: i'm doing fine i guess but still i'm in a wheelchair it'z going to be a while for my legs to heal

Tenzin: i'm very proud of you korra and jinora too.

Korra:me too

Bolin: Excuse me i like to make announcement please

Everybody looked at bolin

Bolin: me and opal just became a couple

Everybody clapped for them two.

Lin beifong: take care of my nice bolin

Bolin: will do officer beifong.

Until a tall man in mask crashed the celebration. Speaking with a dark deep voice everybody got into to there fighting stances

Tenzin: who are you

My name is Vega

Mako: well why are you here then

Vega: i came here to tell you about a battle tournament

Lin: a battle tournament where is it

Vega: lets just say it's not in this universe at all

Opal: What you mean by not in this universe

Vega: let me just show you this universe is different from this one

Bolin: wait a minute so was in this different universe

Vega: this universe have ninjas, jutsu skills, scrolls, dangerous weapons and they can bring back dead people back alive again and they also summon giant animals with their jutsu.

Korra: they don't bend elements in there universe

Vega: no they do not

Kai: some wired universe

Vega: do you accept this battle tournament as my offer

Tenzin: yes we accept but wait my student is in this wheelchair because she got injured from a dangerous battle.

Vega: trust me here legs going to be healed.

Vega did a wired hand sign

Vega: Transport jutsu

Until everybody landed in a wired looking village

Korra: where are we

Vega: your in konoha the leaf village were the ninjas stay and trains

Asami: Beautiful village.

Jinora: korra your legs there healed !

Everybody was shocked because she was standing on her legs.

Opal: but how

Vega: like i said in this universe is different.

Tonraq: how do you feel korra

Korra: i feel great i like my power has been restored. Wait a minute i remember you saying battle tournament. So where is it then.

Vega: I'll show you

Until he transported them on a island

Korra: let me guess another village

Vega: your here at the battle tournament.

Until team avatar herd some cheering and fireworks

Vega: one more thing there a powerful ninja goes by the name of Naruto aka nine-tails jinchuriki, sage of six paths he's a very powerful ninja.

Korra: i bet he can't beat me in fight

Vega: don't get cocky young avatar. Let's get moving

Until team avatar see all these people in wired clothing, armor, headbands, swords

Vega: guys just listen what the five kages got to say.

Tsundae:everybody welcome to 5th battle tournament

Everybody cheering.

Tsundae: we have each hokage from the sand village, leaf village, cloud village , sunagakure, kumogakure, iwagakure.

Gaara: before we get started battling on this field want to introduce to you the unstoppable ninja from the leaf Naruto uzumaki

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Korra: so that's the naruto guy right

Vega: correct

Bolin: are those whiskers

Raikage: Do your best at showing your ninja skills and your fighting skills.

Tsundae: when we count to 5 start battling

Everybody on the field got in there fighting position.

Tsunade : 1...2...3 start battling

Every ninja from each village started to fight showing who's the best stronger fastest on the field. Team avatar was amazed and shocked what there was seeing of these people with incredible fighting skills

Lin: what are there doing with there hands

Vega: that's how they actvited there jutsu's technique

Bolin: cool let me try

Nothing happening when he try to do it. Everybody shake there heads in shame. Until a giant bolder came at team avatar everybody moved out the way

Korra: who did that

Mako: i don't know

Tsunade: stop!

Everybody stopped and looked at her

Tsunade: enjoyed watch each every one of you but we gonna have a fighting one-on-one competition.

Shizune: lady tsunade we have some wired looking people here

Tsunade: bring them towards the front now!

Shizune: Yes ma lady

Until she teleported to were team avatar is

Shizune: hello my name is shizune and you are

Tenzin: i'm Tenzin air-bending master

Korra: i'm korra the avatar

Bolin: i'm bolin

Mako: i'm mako

Bumi: i'm bumi

Kya: i'm kya

Lin; i'm Lin beifong of police in republic city

Opal: i'm opal

Toraq: i'm Toraq

Jinora: i'm jinora

Kai: i'm kai

Asami: i'm Asami.

Shizune :nice too meet you all but the five kages want to talk to you

Tenzin: OK

Until shizune did a teleport jutsu.

Shizune: ma lady here's team avatar

Tsunade : team avatar never herd of it. What village you guys from

Tenzin; i'm counselor tenzin and were from republic city

Tsunade: wired name for a village

Lin; because it's not a village you stupid blond

Tsunade: what did you say

Lin: you herd what i said

Until out of nowhere naruto and sakura hold back tsunade

Tenzin and bumi holding back Lin from attacking after that insult she made.

Until blond hair teenager turn around to see a group of people standing there.

Naruto: who you guys

Korra: were team avatar

Naruto: nice name for a team so guys are ninjas

Korra: were benders and i'm the avatar

Naruto: whats a bender and the avatar thing u just said

Bolin: dude you don't know who's the avatar and bending is

Mako: remember bolin different universe

Bolin: oh yeah right i forgot

Korra: benders are people who can control the elements of earth, water, fire, air, mental and i can do all 5 of them.

Naruto: right. But anyways my name is naruto uzumaki im the hero of this world.

Korra: hero said in her head

Korra: well i'm korra the avatar.

Naruto: nice to meet you. You here enter the tournament

Korra: i guess so were do we sign up

Naruto: here on this paper

Team avatar put there names on the paper for the tournament that there entering.

Korra:So when do we start fighting

Naruto: when your names are called

Shikamaru: everybody listen up i have names that ninja going against each other. There names are

Kiba vs Bolin

Tenzin vs Kakashi

Bumi vs rock lee

Sakura vs Asami

Lin vs Tsunade

Might Guy vs Tonraq

Kai vs konohamru

Neji vs mako

Naruto vs korra.

Shikamaru; that's all the names of people that i called is going to be battling.

First people going to fight is kiba vs bolin

The crowd cheered.

Korra: you ready bolin

Bolin: yep

Mako: this guy be no problem at all

Bolin: your right bro let see this guy can handle my earth bending and lava bending skills

Until bolin step on the battle field to meet his fighter. until

He seen his fighter with a big dog walking with him.

Bolin: whats with the dog he said in his head.

Shikamaru: you two ready go all out ready set start fighting

Bolin and kiba stare at each other down for 2 seconds

Bolin earth bended at rock at kiba. But kiba dodge hit using his wolf fang jutsu. Kiba rushed at bolin full speed and used his wolf fang jutsu on bolin. Bolin got the wind knocked out of him. Bolin was down for 4 seconds until he got up he earth bended a bolder at kiba and it kiba 4 yards across the battle arena and the crowd went wild for them.

Kiba: this guy kinda tough

Bolin lava bended at kiba

Kiba dodge it

Kiba: what kinda of jutsu is that. arkamaru man beast mode

Kiba used man beast mode on bolin. Bolin was blinded by seeing two kibas running near him he earth bended another giant rock at kiba but kiba used his tunnel fang fist jutsu broke though the rock and hit bolin in the chest. Knocking him outside the arena.

Shikamaru: and the winner is kiba.

Team korra rushed to bolin aid

Korra: are you ok

Bolin: i'm hurt thats what u mean ouch!

Mako: at least you try your best lil bro.

Shikamaru: 2nd match Kakashi vs Tenzin

Korra: good luck tenzin

Tenzin: thank you korra

Until tenzin walk on the battle field meet his fighter

Shikamaru: you two ready get set fight.

Tenzin and kakashi stare each other down for a minute.

Tenzin makes the first move try to air-bended at kakashi dodge it

Kakashi threw kunai's at tenzin. Tenzin used his air bending block the kunai's from stabbing him. Tenzin air bended tornado at kakashi.

Kakashi teleport away from the tornado. Until kakashi nowhere to be seen tenzin was looking for him.

Tenzin: where is he

Until kakashi came up from the ground grabbed tenzin ankles order to drag him to the ground. Tenzin air-bended at kakashi. Kakashi went up in the air 4 meters high. Tenzin air-bended a powerful wind at kakashi. Kakashi used his mangekyo sharingan order to copy the attacks. Kakashi did the same thing as tenzin did . Tenzin try to grab the copy ninja but kakashi teleported grab tenzin by his shirt . Kakashi used his lighting blade jutsu hit tenzin in the ribs. Tenzin spit out blood badly. The crowd was shocked what they saw. The crowd cheering on kakashi.

Kakashi: you give up yet monk

Tenzin: not even close ninja.

Tenzin air-bended powerful wind at kakashi.

Kakashi dodge this time until kakashi grabbed tenzin order to stab him until little bald girl jump front of kakashi.

Jinora: don't kill my daddy

Kakashi: is this your daughter

Tenzin: yes it is.

Kakashi: i'm going to let you win

Tenzin: why

Kakashi: u don't wanna die front of daughter do you

Tenzin: no

Kakashi: used that tornado thing u did earlier

Tenzin: ok

Tenzin air-beneded another tornado at kakashi. Kakashi went up in the air and slammed him to the ground.

Shikamaru: the winner Tenzin

The crowd boo him and some cheered.

Kakashi: hey good match

Tenzin: same to you mister kakashi.

Shikamaru: next match Bumi vs rock lee

Kya: are you sure you gotta fight this kid

Bumi: yes i'm sure i'm going drag him with my air- bending skills I've been pratcing.

Kya: don't embarrassed yourself like last time we fighting them two benders at the air temple.

Bumi walk on the battle field meet his fighter

Bumi : wow his a teenager this is going to be easy as cake.

Shikamaru: you guys ready. Alright set fight

Rock lee kick the shit out of bumi. Bumi flew across the field.

Bumi was knocked out.

Shikamaru: winner rock lee of course

The crowd cheered.

Kya: Embarrassing

Bolin, mako, korra, asami was just laughing.

Shizune: were going to take a break from here

During break time

Team avatar checking out the fight list see who next

Korra: Asami your next

Asami: who i'm fighting

Bolin: some girl name sakura haruno

Asami: i bet i can beat one hand tie behind my back.

Until someone bump into mako

Mako: watch it jerk

The person bump into him was

Neji Hyuga from Hyuga clan.

Neji: what was that.

Mako: i said watch it before i hurt you

Neji: i like to see you try.

Until a teenager with green vest broke in up

Rock lee: Neji apologize to our new contesters

Neji: not a chance in hell

Rock-lee: i'm sorry for my new team mate attitude. I'm Rock lee

Korra: i'm korra the avatar and this my team.

Rock lee : nice meet you all.

Until a man try to attack rock lee but bolin and mako grab him

Bumi:hey get you hands off me that the boy cheated during our match

Rock lee: sorry for that kick i gave you earlier when the match started.

Until they herd shizune voice on the microphone announcing the next match.

Shizune: welcome back ladies and gentlemen i hope enjoyed your break. The next match will Sakura vs Asami

The crowd cheered

Sakura walk on the battle field fixing her gloves

Asami walking on the battle field seeing her fighter

Asami: she looks mean and serious.

Shikamaru look at Asami stunned by her beauty.

Shikamaru: she sexy i mean you girls ready. Ready to set fight

Sakura waste no time, she throw punches at asami. Asami dodge some of the punches them most of the time she got hit pretty hard painful.

Asami try to punch sakura. But sakura throw her across the field.

Bolin: whoa this girl powerful and fast

Meanwhile on the battle field.

Sakura slammed asami on the ground pretty hard. Asami caught sakura hands flipped her asami rushed at sakura try to punch her but sakura twisted her arm.

Asami: AAAAhhhhh!

Korra: throw in the towel

Team avatar throw in the towel for Asami

Shikamaru: Winner sakura haruno

Asami: ouch my wrist

Korra: let me see it looks pretty bad i'm going to heal it.

Korra healed asami wrist.

Korra how doesn't feel

Asami: it feel great now thank you

Korra: your welcome.

Shizune:Tsunade vs Lin beifong

Tsunade fired up and ready to fight. Lin beifong walk up to the battle field to see her fighter armed and ready.

Shikamaru: you guys re...

Lin beifong: hurry up ring the bell u stupid teenager

Shikamaru: fight!

Lin beifong metal- bended at tsunade broke the through metal with her powerful punches. Tsunade running towards her until Lin beifong earth-bended at bolder at tsunade. Tsunade rush though the bolder punch Lin beifong hard that her punches broke the armor of her suit. Team avatar was shock what they saw.

Tsunade: i told you not to mess with with me

Lin beifong: i'm not giving up that easily

Lin beifong shoot her metal hook at tsunade ankles make her fall. Tsunade grabbed the metal wire slung Lin beifong across the field

Lin beifong earth-bended giant rock at tsunade. But this time it came fast and hit tsunade. The crowd was shocked and team avatar cheered for Lin beifong until tsunade body turn into smoke.

Lin beifong: what the hell

Until Tsunade yell out strength of a hundred technique and punched Lin beifong lights out until she was unconscious.

Shikamaru: Winner Laddy Tsuande

The crowd cheered. Team avatar was worry Lin beifong health condition korra went to go check on Lin korra did her spirit water bending on Lin.

Mako: how is she korra

Korra: she just unconscious that all but she be ok i hope.

Bolin: please pray for her

Mako: i will lil bro.

Bolin: korra your dad next for his match

Korra: What!

Tonraq walking up on the battle field waiting for his fighter until he a Tall man in green vest.

Tenzin: hey it's that kid again

Korra: Wait a minute no it's not this is one tall and muscular

Shikamaru: you guys ready. Get set fight

Tonraq water bended ice spikes at might guy dodge them super fast speed until tonraq try to water bend at might guy. But might guy kick tonraq pretty hard and might guy did a super fast punch combo on tonraq. Tonraq was no match for might guy. Team avatar was worried about tonraq. But He kept on fighting tonraq did his water frost gloves rushed at might guy. He punched might guy pretty hard because of the frozen gloves he had on his hands. Might guy stepped up his level

Might guy: eight gates open gate of joy

Team avatar was shocked again by this power and the crowd cheered for might guy. Tonraq rushed at might guy the second time but might guy kick him and punched super fast. He started to coughing up blood. Might guy did ultimate combo on tonraq. He knocked him across the battle field.

Might guy: the power of youth

Shikamaru: Winner might guy.

Shizune: we'll take another break

Tonraq walked in room were team avatar is

Korra: Dad

While korra holding her injured farther

Korra: you hurt pretty bad

Tonraq: that guy was pretty skilled in fighting and super fast where did he learn those moves from.

Asami: who knows

Bolin: Man we been getting our asses kicked by so called ninjas of this world. Back in our wold or universe we was kicking ass was going on here.

Mako: bolin calm down we just gotta find their weak spot is and learn them so called jutsu's there not benders here in this universe.

Kya: where's kai

Mako: please don't tell me he's stealing again i gotta go look for him come on bolin.

So mako and bolin go look for kai around the island.

Until they seen a lil kid arguing with kai. Mako and bolin rushed to the seen.

Mako: hey their you are u in big trouble

Kai: i wasn't stealing i swear

Bolin: why was this kid yelling at you then

Kai: i don't know

Konohamru: he was trying to steal my scruff and my ninja headband

Kai: liar

Konohamru: say it to my face then punk matter of fact i challenge you to a fight on the battle field.

Kai: fine i fight you then

Konohamru: are these your big brothers to back you up

Kai: something like that.

Konohamru: you punk using these bigger punks to back you up.

Mako: wait a minute did u just call us bigger punks.

Konohamru: yes i did what u going to do about it

Mako: I'm going to burn that stupid scruff of yours kid

Mako try to fire bend at konohamru until naruto came in caught his hand.

Naruto: i know you ain't trying to hurt my lil-bro/ student are you.

Bolin: wait this your lil bro/student

Naruto: something like that why.

Mako: when seen him arguing with our lil bro

Naruto: for what

Konohamru: he was trying to steal my special scruff of mine and my ninja headband that's why i'm going to fight him on the battle field.

Naruto: I've seen your name the list konohamru you post to be fight a boy name Kai.

Kai: i'm kai

Naruto: oh well good luck

Bolin: sorry for the miss understanding come here kai.

Naruto: that's ok things happends like this every year.

Bolin: man your cool person to talk to. Your that ninja everybody been talking about.

Naruto: yep that's me and we meet up earlier when my hokage fine fight your people.

Bolin: are going to fight somebody on the battle field

Naruto: yeah but the last person to go the battle field i post to be fighting a girl name korra.

Mako:Seriously

Naruto: yeah

Bolin: we gotta go

Mako and bolin grabbed kai and went back into the building were team avatar is in.

Naruto: the next match will begin in 4 minutes

Konohamru: see you on the field punk

Mako: see kai you picked a fight with a strange ninja kid congratulations

Shizune back on the microphone again

Shizune welcome back ladies and gentlemen

The crowd cheered

Shizune: our next match konohamru vs kai.

Konohamru step on the battle field ready for his fighter to arrive on the field. Until he seen kai coming out the building heading towards the field lil nervous look on his face.

Shikamaru: alright guys you ready. Get set fight

Konohamru rushed at kai. He throwing punches and kicks at kai. Kai trying to his arms until konohamru trip him on the ground and try kick him down until kai air-bended at konohamru. He flew 2 feet in the air. Konohamru made a cross shape yelled out shadow clone jutsu. konohamru shadow clones heading towards kai. Kai made a powerful air-bending tornado cloud threw at the clones. Clones turn into smoke when they got hit. Kai rushed towards at konohamru until. He did sexy no jutsu to trick kai with beautiful women on that was on him kai was dazed until konohamru hit him with a rasengan. Kai was out and still dazed.

Shikamaru: winner konohamru

Mako: i hope you learn your lesson kai not to steal from people

Kai:whatever out of my way.

Shizune: Next match neji vs Mako

Bolin: yo bro you up next.

Mako: i better get going then.

Mako made his way towards the battle field to meet his he seen neji ready.

Shikamaru: you guys ready get set fight.

Mako fire bend at neji but neji dodge the fire bend and rush towards at mako with kicks and punches at his weak spots. Mako couldn't keep up with neji speed and his abilities on the battle field until mako lighting bended neji legs. Neji fell on the ground. Mako fire bended again at him until neji body turn into smoke when the fire hit him. Mako was stunned and tricked until neji used his byakugan also he attacked him with 8 trigrams 64 palms technique on mako. Neji hit every weak spot on mako body. Neji out of control of his technique. Mako couldn't get up from the ground of the battle field. The crowd was out of control they was cheering neji name. Neji looked at mako with his byakugan again. He saw some damages on mako ribs for he did during the battle.

Shikamaru: winner neji

Neji: hold up the call medic ninjas quick did some on the guy ribs.

Shikamaru called the medical ninjas to pick up mako from the battle field.

Korra: MAKO!

Bolin: I gotta see my brother quick

So team avatar went to go see mako in medical department of the arena. They mako resting on a hospital bed.

Bolin: mako are u OK

Mako: not really that guy had moves out this world

Korra: thank goodness that your still alive and recovering from the battle.

Tenzin: hey korra think your up next for your match

Jinora: korra show that ninja guy who he's dealing with.

Kya: team avatar got faith in you korra

Tonraq: i hope you win the match sweetie.

Korra: thanks dad.

Korra went to on the battle field to meet up with naruto. Until her and naruto face to face ready for battle.

Shikamaru: ready to set fight

Korra wast no time she went all out on naruto. Naruto dodging the rock, fire, air, water , metal bending korra was aiming at him. Naruto rushed towards korra with punches and kicks. Korra was dodging them well. Korra earth bended at rock at naruto. Hit naruto until his body turn into smoke. Korra stared to look around for naruto until naruto hot her with the rasengan. Korra rolled on the ground 2 feet away from naruto. Korra was getting angry with the powerful ninja. Korra stared to fire bend at out of her mouth the crowd was stunned and shocked. Naruto was shocked what he saw what the girl did. She aiming towards him with the fire in mouth. Naruto jumped out the way. Korra earth bended two huge rock boulders at naruto until naruto jumped out of the way. The two huge rock boulders hit the crowd stands . The people started to run away from the area. Korra was still bending at naruto.

Korra: this for my team mates you stupid ninjas.

Naruto: were just battling this a tournament you know

Korra: SHUT UP !

Until korra went to the avatar state all the elements started to form in one. Naruto had no choice but use his bijuu mode in a situation like this.

Naruto: kurama i'm borrowing your charka.

Naruto in his charka mode and the fight got serious between the avatar and jinchuriki. Korra rushed at naruto with powerful elements try to kill the ninja. Naruto dodging the elements with bijuu speed faster than speeding bullet. The avatar was throwing fire and earth bending combined with each other, naruto used his big animal hands to crush the fiery rocks. Naruto rushed at korra he started to punch and kick her super fast plus korra couldn't keep up with the teenage ninja during this even with the avatar state she couldn't keep with him. Korra try to water bend at naruto. Naruto went though the water and he used his massive rasengan on korra.

The massive rasengan was too strong for korra to stop. Korra try to bend air tornado at naruto. Naruto used hid wind style jutsu against the air bending tornado. Wind style jutsu and air-bending tornado combined in one and destroyed another half of the battle area.

Meanwhile team avatar and the ninja also the five kages got out of the area.

Kakashi: is everybody safe

Everybody nods their heads . Kakashi was looking around until didn't see naruto anywhere in sight. Tenzin did the same looking for korra.

Kakashi: them two must be still fighting in the area.

Naruto and korra still going at non-stop.

Until man with blond hair and white jacket with red flames on it.

Came between the avatar and the ninja and grabbed both their hands teleported them everybody else is out the area. Kakashi was shocked who he saw from his past. It was the spirit of minato namikaze fourth hokage.

Minato: stop this right now both of you

Naruto: dad what you doing here

Minato: i came to warn you all about the dangerous man in the mask and his name is vega i believe this man in a mask is powerful than madara and obito combined

Tenzin: wait a minute that man teleported us into this universe

Minato: you made big-mistake by coming into this was created by madara the uchina and obito. I guess after the war he was awakened by a powerful force. Another war is coming this universe and your universe too. I had visions of this man controlling this two universes under his genjutsu. I do believe that my son can save these two universes with his special sealing technique what the six paths give you during the war.

Naruto: i try my best Dad.

Minato: one more thing before i go naruto and kakashi come here.

Naruto and kakashi come to minato.

Minato: i'm going to give you special abilities. Naruto i'm going to give you my teleportion technique. And you kakashi i'm going to give you back your mangekyo sharingan in both eyes this time.

Naruto: thank you Dad

Kakashi: thank you sensei

Minato: it's time for me to go back into heaven now god only give me 20 mins to speak with you all about the man in the mask goes by the name of vega.

Minato spirit went back into heaven and continuing watching over his son.

Korra woke up on the beach with her team. After she pass out during the long battle with naruto. She was looking around try figure out were was she at. Until jinora call here name. Team avatar rush to her.

Tenzin: korra are you alright

Korra: i guess so

Bolin: you and that naruto guy pretty much destroyed the battle arena.

Unitl korra looked at the Battle ground arena .

Korra: sorry about that i kind of lost myself when i was fighting that ninja. Matter of fact were those ninjas

Mako: over there

Korra looked over at the ninjas with a angry glare.

Jinora: something important about guy vega the man in the mask who teleported us here in this universe. A spirit guy told everyone about huge warning about another war is coming pretty soon.

Korra: that mean i must train even harder then.

Tenzin: make sure i'm there to train you.

Until the ninjas and team avatar seen the man in the mask standing on the ocean water.

Vega: hello team avatar and team seven

Naruto: what are you doing here

He said while holding his kunai.

Vega: lets just say i came back to transport you and your team along with team avatar back to there universe.

Naruto: no way me and team are staying in my world.

Vega: well you no choice then

Until vega did super weird hand sign naruto and korra try to stop him it's was to late. Team avatar and team seven went to avatar korra world. Until team avatar was falling from the sky until korra Air-bended a big tornado cloud to save her team from crashing into the ground.

Lin Beifong: Thank you avatar korra for saving us from that death fall.

Korra: no problem

Kya: wait a minute i remember that guy in the mask teleported us back into our world with those ninjas from other world.

Kai: but i don't see theme where could there be.

Asami: hey what's that

While asami pointed out the area towards the ocean team avatar was looking at the source trying to figure it out what it was. Until the source got closer within 5 mins. Korra was now shock until those ninjas from the other world. Team avatar was wondering how those ninjas can run on water like that.

Bolin: that is so cool hey korra can you do that

Korra: no i wish

Unitl naruto turn his head and seen the same girl when he was battling back in his world.

Kakashi: naruto whats's wrong

Naruto: are those the same people from our world

Sakura: i think it is those people from our world

Team seven approached team avatar wondering where were they at.

Naruto: Excuse me remember me

Korra: yes i do and why

Naruto: i wondering where we

Korra: you in republic city and this is my world.

Kakashi: we got transported into this world now.

Sakura: i never seen big buildings flying machines and machines with wheels on them.

Kakashi: no hard feelings happened back in my world during the tournament.

Tenzin: i understand that winning is important. But let's make truth with our teams

Kakashi: sure

Team avatar and team seven made truths with each other

Bolin: cool were teams with unstoppable ninjas from a different world or universe i'm so excited.

hey ninja guy can tech me that jutsu stuff what you guys be using in your world

Kakashi: sure what nature user you are

Bolin: I'm a earth bender

Kakashi: earth style user

Until the two teams herd coming towards them until they seen a woman dressed in green robe with metal necklace and another woman holding a baby and whole group of air-benders dressed the same colors of orange and brown.

Tenzin: Pema

Pema: tenzin i'm so glad to see you where were searching for you guys for hours

Tenzin: it's a long story i'll tell you later promise

Suryin: opal!

Opal: mom

Suryin: where were you guys i was worried and nervous.

Opal: let's just say we got transported into a another world or universe.

Suryin: huh?

Unitl suryin seen three group of people standing there just looking at the worriedness.

Suryin: Are those people with the headbands on their heads

Opal: o that's the ninjas from the other world we got transported into.

Suryin: Wait a minute another world

Opal brought her mom to meet naruto and his team mates.

Suryin: hi i'm suryin the sister of lin beifong

Kakashi: i'm kakashi

Naruto: i'm Naruto

Sakura: i'm Sakura

Suryin: nice meet you all

Suryin: are you ninjas that can bend elements

Naruto: no we do jutsu's

Suryin: what's jutsu's

Kakashi: it's a physical and spiritual elements that lets us activate our jutsu elements we use in battle

Suryin: Oh?

With a dumb look on her face.

Until everybody herd huge explosion

Lin: that came the city were office is located.

Team seven ran across the water and korra, bolin, mako, asami drove over were the huge noise came from.

When team seven and team avatar got there they seen a black haired teenager with eyes was glowing red.

Naruto: no it can't be

Sakura: sasuke

Kakashi: how did he get into this universe.

Sasuke: well well well isn't it team seven u came here to stop me in this universe.

Unitl sasuke seen another group of people got out the car getting into there fighting stances.

Korra: who are you

Sasuke: sasuke the uchina

Korra: why are you doing this.

Sasuke: i'm looking from some thing

Korra: like what

Sasuke: it none of your business.

Until lin and her team of metal benders arrived at the seen

Lin: freeze don't move a muscle

Everybody surround sasuke. Sasuke closed eyes for a minute until he activated his susanoo and everyone step back for a second.

Kakashi: everyone listen to me run as fast as can

Korra: no way

Asami: just listen to reason for once come dam

Korra: fine shit

Sasuke: each everyone of you piece of shit die HA HA HA HA!

While we was using susanoo. His susanoo used a giant bowing arrow. Until naruto transform into his charka mode.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto vs Sasuke in Republic city

Naruto and sasuke eye to eye in their transformation

Naruto seeing all the hatred in his ready to kill naruto and sakura, kakashi. Team avatar standing their shocked what they just saw between two powerful ninjas from the other world they came from. Korra is jealous because these ninjas are way powerful faster more engeric then her. Mako , bolin, asami, Lin beifong and her sister with republic city police just standing their staring at glowing ninja inside of the big golden fox and big fiery purple samurai like thing.

Korra: so much power from these ninjas

Kakashi: naruto and sasuke made surpass everyone back in our world.

Korra: how

Kakashi: naruto have total powerful stages of power and transformation.

Sasuke also have total powerful stages of transformations also.

Korra: that's impossible

Kakashi: do you have total powers of transformation too

Korra: i got the avatar state inside of me

Kakashi: whats that

Korra: it let me uses all 4 elements when i'm in my current state but it's not like that.

Kakashi: oh you mean it's powerful but it's not that powerful like naruto over there right

Korra: i guess but i can be powerful as him can you train me the jutsu and transformations too Mr. ninja guy

Kakashi: i can't tech the transformations but naruto can tech the ways of being more powerful than your rivals

Naruto and sasuke make their first move at each other. Sasuke susanoo borrowing arrow shoot at naruto nine form but naruto caught the arrow and throw back at sasuke but sasuke move out of the way. Sasuke try to stab naruto. Naruto dodge the fiery black sword. Until naruto did his tails beast bomb at sasuke and he flew back in 20 feel try to hold his ground while the buildings crashed to the ground and people screaming. Naruto running towards sasuke. Until sasuke hit him with his fiery shield and naruto flew back into the ocean. Naruto tried another tails beast bomb but this time sasuke dodge it. Naruto charged at sasuke again but this time kurama bite sasuke susanoo arm off.

Naruto: yo kurama i didn't know you do that

Kurama: focus dammit no time talk

Sasuke: naruto i'm going to kill this time for sure

Sasuke raised his hand until giant rock boulder hit me that him. And he flew back 10 feet away naruto. Naruto figured out were that big boulder came from until he seen the girl who he was fighting back at his world during the tournament. she was in her avatar state until she started at naruto in his golden fox transformation and came to him and said

Korra: let's work together

Naruto: no

Korra: wait a minute this is my city and my world let me help you

Naruto: i said no

Kurama: naruto this girl have a very powerful spirit inside of her give her chance this is her world after all.

Naruto: fine one condition lets fuse our power together

Korra: okay

Naruto gave korra his charka mixed in with her avatar state until she stared glowing gold like him.

Korra: Ready

Naruto: yea

Naruto and korra charged at sasuke until susanoo grew another arm and it's size of transformation. Sasuke used his electric jutsu mixed with his susanoo. Sasuke pointed his susanoo sword up to the sky because he did kirin jutsu. Until naruto and korra seen fiery electric horse with powerful roar that scared the world nations. Fiery electric horse charging towards naruto and korra until they teleported away from dangerous jutsu. Naruto used his tail beast palntanry rasen shuriken jutsu on fiery electric horse that was coming towards them. Both jutsu made naruto and sasuke losing their charka level quick.

naruto you okay said korra. My charka going down think have one more move to stop him from killing your world we mixed your abilities with mine ready said naruto. Sure said korra. So naruto and korra mixed their powers into jutsu bending type bomb blast.

Naruto: tail beast avatar bomb state blast

Sasuke: Amaterasu black blood control

Until both powerful jutsu's hit them knocking them out cold in the ocean water deep surface area until tenzin and sakura saved naruto and korra. Until the man in the mask pick up sasuke and disappeared into smoke.

Tenzin and saurka took naruto and korra to air- temple island here everybody is at.

Tenzin: get this two healed now

Sakura: wait i'm a nurse too let heal them

Kakashi: believe her she can

Tenzin: fine

Lin and suryin walk up kakashi to ask question about sasuke

Lin: who that guy destroying half the city and that powerful force from them two ninjas i want questions now!

Kakashi: the teenage boy was name sasuke the uchiha he used to be my student when he was a kid back in the academy days.

Suryin: so how in the hell those two boys get that power it was unbelievable in this world i know we have the avatar but she not that powerful like them two.

Kakashi: my team could be a big help for your team

Lin: your right Mr. Kakashi

Team avatar was staring at korra and naruto getting healed from a pink girl ninja.

Mako: whats that green stuff coming from her hands.

Bolin: cool

Asami: amazing

Until naruto woke up feeling somebody healing his body until seen his team mate healing him

Until korra woke up feeling that someone was healing her wounds from the battle.

Korra: suryin

Sakura: no i'm sakura haruno

Korra: you're a ninja too

Until she seen naruto getting healed also from pink haired ninja

Naruto and korra was healed completely.

Naruto: thank you sakura

Sakura: your welcome

Korra: thank you

Sakura: your welcome too.

So team avatar ran towards korra and naruto

Bolin: how do you feel korra from that battle

Korra: a little dizzy bolin thanks for asking

Mako: so who was that guy anyway and all that power you got we never seen nothing like that not even korra can do.

Naruto: his name is sasuke the uchiha he like a brother to me and my rival when we was in the academy together until he turn back on the leaf village.

Korra: so that's why you didn't want me to help you during the battle with him.

Naruto: yeah

Bolin: how come these ninjas people can do things that we can't do.

Until big guy in blue asked naruto question about that spirit he seen back his world.

Toraq: i have a question about that spirit we seen back in your world

Naruto: that was my farther

Tenzin: your farther!

Naruto: yes i know he's gone but not forgotten

Toraq: what his name

Naruto: minato Namikaze

Toraq: what minute i knew your farther back in the day when he came into this world.

Everybody: what!

Toraq: i forgot to guys that i meet a ninja from another world.

Korra: dad you just now us this.

Toraq: i was afraid you guys wouldn't believe me

Kakashi: so how did you know my teacher

Toraq: when he defeated Amon's father yakone

Tenzin: what you telling us that his farther helped my farther out

Toraq: yes

Tenzin: amazing

(FLASHBACK)

Toph: hey tinkle toes

Aang: how you know it was me

Toph: know them footprints anywhere

Sokka: we read the court case of yakone the blood bender do you have anything to say for your self before we throw you in prison.

Yakone: yes just this

Until yakone blood-bended everyone with his eye.

He dragged toph over to him to get the key from her and threw her across the room and he throw aang across the court room also until he escaped from the court room and he got on a horse kart. Aang woke up and into his avatar state and started to chase yakone down the street. Yakone stopped the horse kart because he seen a man with blond hair blue eyes and long white jacket with flames on it.

Yakone: hey out of my way jackass

Yakone drove the horse kart try to run the man over until the man teleported in a second. Until the man kart him out of the kart making him fell on the road.

Minato: I've seen what you did to those people in that building over there.

Yakone: so what

Yakone tried to blood-bend at minato but there no effect to him

Yakone: what's going on here with my blood-bending technique it's not working on him.

Minato: Because i'm not from this world or this universe

Minato did a teleportation move on yakone. Yakone was looking around until a flash of light came out the man hands minato yelled out rasengan and hit yakone super hard with it and knock him the fuck out with blood coming out of his mouth. Minato seen a bald man riding a ball of air coming towards the scene of the battle. Aang seen yakone knock out and a blond hair man standing over.

Aang: hey you did this to him

Minato: yea i did why

Aang: you did a good thing for stopping him.

Minato: well thank-you

Aang: what's your name

Minato: minato namikaze

Aang: well nice to meet you and my name is aang the avatar

Minato: well nice to meet you aang the avatar

Aang: well first thing first lets put him in prison

Minato: yea

Toph and republic city police arrested yakone and took him downtown.

Aang introduce minato to toph and sokka after than be knockout.

Aang: toph , sokka this is minato namikaze

Toph: he's a sexy brotha

Minato: thanks for the compliment. you sexy too for a blond woman

Toph: how did a know i was blond

Minato: quick guess

Sokka: what nation your from and bending you can do.

Minato: i'm not from this world or this universe

Aang, sokka, toph look at minato crazy from what he said just now.

Sokka: i'm taking i guess that your from the fire nation and i guess your fire bender too huh.

Minato: i don't know what that is but i'm going to i'm a village called the leaf village in the fire county.

Toph: so that means you came the fire nation right

Minato: What's this nation you three keep talking about and what's bending too.

Aang: nations are water, fire, earth, air and bending is that a person can control a elements around them. Toph she earth bender and medal bender.

Minato: that's sounds like charka elements we use back in my world.

Aang: what's charka

Minato: charka is natural and physical energy allow you to use techniques in battle.

Sokka: what a joke

Toph: he telling the truth this isn't a joke sokka

Minato: let me a example

Minato did teleportaion jutsu move and he did his flying god technique jutsu move on a tree. Also he perform his rasengan move on another tree nearby.

Aang , sokka , toph were shocked what there saw from this guy.

Toph: how do you that moves

Sokka: this can't be real

Aang: this real sokka

Minato: i told you i'm not from this world plus back home us ninjas are warriors in battle too.

Aang: that explain the headband then right and that jacket

Minato: right

Aang: lets take him meet my wife

Toph: sure

Sokka: find im watching this ninja or whatever he is

Aang, toph, sokka and minato got on a ship order to travel to the south pole.

When aang ,toph, sokka, minato got off the ship to aang wife katara . Minato seen dark skinned woman thick body nice around booty very beautiful standards. Aang introduce minato to his wife.

Minato: nice to meet you

Katara: nice to meet you too. Were you from

Minato: im from the leaf village.

Katara: Weird name for a nation. Are you a fire bender , water, earth , air bender.

Minato: no i'm a leaf village ninja

Katara: ninjas

Minato: yea what you guys don't have ninja in this world

Katara: we never herd of ninjas.

Minato: oh

Aang: any body else hungry i know i am.

Katara: oh i cooked dinner too

Aang: sokka, toph, minato went inside of katara and aang house.

Aang: so you cooked

Katara: chicken, spicy soup, honey golden biscuits and fish.

Aang: good i'm a need good meal tonight

Minato: smells good.

Toph: katara the best cook ever.

Sokka: not like me

Toph: you're cook taste like throw up

Minato and aang laughed.

Katara: dinner ready everybody dig in

Everybody and minato was enjoying the meal

Minato: ms katara this is a Delicious meal how do cook this meal.

Until they heard big explosion outside of the walls of southern water tribe gate.

Minato and aang, toph, sokka looked out the window and the northern water tribe attacking each other. And minato teleported out the house and on to the battle scene between the water tribes. Two people was going to war on each other plus there was brothers. Until minato came between the two brothers. That was fighting .

Minato: why you guys army going against each other.

Toraq: there tribe turn there back on us

Unalaq: it's was the southern water tribe turn your back on us

Minato: going to end it

Minato threw his kunai at the southern water and northern water tribe tanks

And both tanks blow up the northern water benders and southern water benders stopped what there doing and looked at minato.

Unalaq: how in the hell did he do that with one knife impossible.

Minato: i made you guys stop for reason

Unalaq: i'm not listening to a nobody that i never met before attack.

Northern water tribe soldiers rush towards at minato until he teleported and made thousands of clones of himself and the northern water tribe soldiers even unalaq was shocked what the man in the white flamed jacket just did.

Minato clones attacked the northern water tribe and unalaq. Minato and unalaq started to fight for hours. Until unalaq try to water bend ice spikes at him but minato teleported and until minato did special kick punch combo on unalaq. Minato was too fast for unalaq. He couldn't water bend single drop of ice.

Unalaq tried to water bend giant ice spike wall to close in minato until minato went to his sage mode stage break both spike walls with his super rasengan.

Unalaq was shocked and angry he just seen this man just did. Until minato went into his bijuu mode and did special knock move on unalaq. Bijuu minato did move called the flying raijin: jiku shippu senko rennodan zeroshiki

Minato threw thousands kunai's and hit him with a final rasengan and knocked him the fuck out. And the southern water tribe soldiers was shock what just seen from this mysterious man came to help.

Toraq: he destroyed the whole northern water tribe even unalaq what nation he's from.

Minato: i'm not from this world or this universe.

Toraq: where are you from

Minato: i'm from the world of ninjas warriors.

Toraq: wow but thank-you for the help.

Minato: you're welcome. The names minato namikaze

Toraq: my name is toraq the captain of the southern water tribe.

Minato and Toraq shake hands of respect and thankfulness also peace.

**(END Flash-black)**

Tenzin: what a great toraq

Toraq: i just wanted you all know that i meet a ninja from another the world that's all.

Naruto: i never knew that my farther went into another world and saved the southern water tribe place.

Korra: your farther is a hero more than my past avatars

Bolin: cool no disrespected korra and tenzin

Tenzin: none taken bolin

Naruto: korra i will train you the ways that my masters taught me. I can tech you how to go sage mode.

Korra: really wait what's sage mode

Naruto: sage mode is physical and nature balance that mixed into one energy stage.

Korra: OK i'll give it try tommrow but i'm super tired from that battle.

Naruto: me too

Tenzin: i think we all need rest to restore our energy.

Puma: i get the guest rooms ready for our new ninja guest.

Somewhere else in republic city undergrounds

Vega: sasuke how are you feeling from that battle from your rival

Sasuke: not good at all i'm going kill team seven and team avatar until my eyes restore it's natural sight energy.

Vega: right now you need rest. I've have a new solders order to help you with your problem her name is kurvia. And she has the earth bending crew out of the nation. She skilled in metal bending.

Sasuke: make sure she don't get in my way.

Vega: i already sent out letters to her army's bases.

**To be continued**...


	3. Chapter 3

Kuvira the dark solder

Solder 1: ms. Kuvira we have a letter from a unknown source

Kuvira: is there a name on the paper

Solder 1: ya the name is Vega

Kuvira: i never herd such a name of a person let me see the letter

Solder 1: OK

The letter says: hello i ask for your help because there will be a war against the ninja world and the benders world and i have a special partner you can work with he has the same darkness as you and his name is sasuke the uchiha he's very powerful even powerful than you no disrespect . Plus i know you wanna destroy the avatar your self. Will you accept my offer of help

Kuvira signed the letter and accept the offer from this mysterious person.

Kuvira: send this back to the mysterious person

Solder 1: yes

Back to the air temple: korra, tenzin and his family, team 7 was having a big dinner.

Tenzin: pema honey what you cooked it smells Delicious

Pema: i made chicken, corn, biscuits, spicy fish fillet.

Tenzin: good i'm going to need a good meal tonight so

kakashi tell me how many deadly battles you been through in your lifetime

Kakashi: i been through many battles since i was a kid

Bolin: amazing

Bumi: i have a question what behind that mask of yours

Kakashi: sorry i can't tell you that

Bumi: let see your face

Kakashi: i said no and if you think you can try pull off my mask you be back in thin hospital quick in a hurry

Bumi: never mind then

Korra: so naruto how powerful you really are

Naruto: well i surpass the great hokages before me i'm pretty powerful plus i have powers of a god too.

Korra: great. I will you show me how to do sage mode and that animal thing you did earlier.

Naruto: i don't know plus we from different universes and that animal thing is my tail beast inside of me.

Korra: what's a tail beast

Naruto: long story i tell you later

Korra: OK

Mako: question that guy the with eyes you were fighting earlier how he did that with his eyes like that

Naruto: That's secret blood-line that he have only in his family.

Mako; incredible

Bolin: Amazing that all you guys have these cool korra how does it feel when naruto give some his powers to you.

Korra: it felt super mega Amazing like Wow burst of energy from the heavens!

Lin: oh OK now what we going to do when this war begins

Kakashi: i don't know but we have to go back into our world and brings our shinobi's ninja solders to here.

Suryin: but in order go to war i we need to get the strongest benders.

Tenzin: agree

Pema: dinner is ready

So everybody ate dinner

Sakura: that was so good

Pema: thank you

Naruto: oh man think i need to go the bathroom later on when food digest in my stomach.

Knock on the door

Korra: who is it

Asami: it's me Asami and varrick also zhu Li

Korra: hey what brings you here

Asami: not me him

Varrick: hello team avatar i have bring new invention to show you it called the metal finder. It lets you find expensive metal that's worth million or thousand yin. Zhu Li bring the metal finder in here please .

Zhu Li bring the metal finder in the dinning room

Varrick : the only thing i have to do is press this button and it will begin to the metal in this room.

The metal finder pick strange metal out of nowhere until stick to the metal surface of the machine.

Varrick: wow look at this metal a wired looking knife and strange headband thingy with a stupid symbol zhu li put this metal in our bag we going to sell it .

Naruto: Yo! Whole up that's my stuff

Varrick: who are you

Naruto: i'm naruto uzumaki the leaf village best ninja

Varrick: ninjas don't make me laugh there no such as ninjas

Naruto: because i'm not from this world

Varrick: you're crazy

Korra: actually he telling the truth varrick he's really is a ninja with great skills and powers we never seen before plus he and his team not from this world.

Varrick: what team

Kakashi: that would be us

Varrick and zhu Li look back until he seen a kakashi and sakura.

Kakashi: were team seven and we from the fire country

Varrick: i knew it fire benders

Sakura: we not fire benders or benders people of this world.

Varrick: show me that your ninjas

Naruto: let's go outside then and prove it.

Varrick: after you.

So team 7 and team avatar went outside to see naruto prove varrick wrong

Varrick : we outside now prove this crazy ninja theory

Naruto: find shadow clone jutsu

Varrick: shadow what

Until he seen thousand naruto's in front of him. After that they all disapered into smoke.

Varrick: wow i never seen anyone do that i'll bring back your stuff . Here you go

Naruto: thanks

Varrick: can you do more

Naruto: ya but i have save my charka energy.

Varrick: i can understand that.

(Back at under republic city underground's)

Vega: sasuke how do you feel

Sasuke: i feel alright and stronger too

Vega: that's great i got back the letter that i sent to kurvia and her army bases And she accept my offer of help.

Sasuke: she better stay out my way that's my saying.

Vega: let's get ready meet her at the earth nation.

Sasuke and vega traveled to the earth nation base. To meet kurvia.

When Vega and sasuke arrived at the earth nation kingdom

They seen kurvia's solders and her giant robots machine's taking commands from her assistants.

Sasuke: So where is this kurvia person you've been talking about

Vega: she must be in her tent plus we have to sneak in the base camp order to get to her.

Sasuke: we can just transport in there with our jutsu

Vega: no need save your charka for now

Sasuke: how we going to sneak in there.

Vega: there some extra solder's armor and clothes we can change into them order to get pass by the guards at that gate.

Sasuke and vega change into the solder's armor and clothes and went to base camp with no problem

Sasuke: too easy

Vega: stay focus sasuke

Sasuke: i am focus

Vega and sasuke walk around the base camp in the earth nation until they found kurvia tent with 2 solder's guarding it from attackers.

Vega: excuse me we need get in the tent to see

Solder 1: do you have an appointment with

Vega: listen you don't understand

Solder 1: no you don't understand i think you should leave before you get hurt

Vega: is that a threat

Solder 2: he said leave now

Vega: have it your way then Sasuke chidori now !

Sasuke killed the 2 solders

Kuvira: what's that noise ?

Kurvia went outside to check out the source until she seen two dead solders on the ground front of her tent.

Kuvira: what the fuck! what happened

Vega: we need to talk

Kuvira: who are you

Vega: I'm Vega the guy sent you that letter of help

Kurvia: that was you what you to talk about

Vega: the avatar and the ninja jinchuriki

Kuvira: what the fuck is a jinchuriki

Vega: it's a beast that lives inside of a ninja warrior and it's very powerful and unstoppable.

Kurvia:i see what you mean here wait a minute where is this sasuke person you been talking about on the letter.

Vega: he's right here

Kuvira: nice to meet you sasuke.

Sasuke: i don't shake hands with nobody and you better stay out of my way or i'll kill you

Kurvia: i like this kid already how powerful are sasuke

Sasuke: lets just say i'm more powerful than you and anybody of this world plus i'm on a mission kill naruto

Kuvira: who's naruto

Vega: his longest rival

Kuvira: how powerful is this naruto guy

Vega: he's more powerful than you and korra put together.

Kuvira: this naruto sound like a challenge is the ninja that helping out the avatar

Vega:yes

Kuvira: i understand everything now first thing first i send my solders to republic city to the find avatar and that ninja guy

Vega: find

Kuvira: i going to take a shower now sasuke care to join me you look tense i can make you feel good.

Vega: you should go sasuke she giving you the pussy.

Sasuke: i need some pussy anyway

Vega: have fun you two i stand and watch and considerate on my charka energy.

Sasuke and kurvia went into her private bath house to have intercourse with each other.

Kuvira: are you a virgin sasuke

Sasuke: no i had plenty of sex back in my world

Kuvira: how big is your penis

Sasuke: I'll just show you no need to talk

Sasuke pull out his penis and show it to kurvia

Kuvira: i can have some fun plus i can't wait to cum on you.

Sasuke: stop talking and start sucking

Kuvirastared to suck on sasuke dick for couple of hours until sasuke cum on kurvia face.

Sasuke: ready for the main course

Kuvira: i'm always ready handsome

Sasuke: bend over then and get ready to feel pleasure

Sasuke flipped kurvia on her stomach and line up his dick with kurvia pussy entrance.

Sasuke went pushing in and out at slow rate of her pussy

Kuvira: sasuke i like it rough make scream

Sasuke: i though you never asked

Sasuke went started to going super fast making her pussy extra wet and making smacking sound of flesh hitting each other.

Kuvira: oh shit sasuke right there baby

Sasuke: you like that don't you bitch

Kuvira: yes smack my ass

Sasuke smack kurvia numerous time when he hitting it doggy style position until sasuke flipped kurvia over her back because he wanna hit it from the front now. Sasuke dominating kurvia pussy

Kuvira: oh sasuke you're so big

Sasuke: i know baby fuck i'm gonna come pretty soon

Kuvira: me too let suck your dick and drink your semen

Sasuke: OK

Kuvira went sucking sasuke dick before he reached his climax .

Sasuke: oh shit i can feel it

Kuvira: mmmmmmmmmm

Sasuke: AAAAHHHHHHh!

Kuvira: you really are powerful

Sasuke: what ever now lets clean up and get down to business.

Kurvia: OK

Sasuke and kurvia clean themselves up in the bath house

Vega: I feel the power of madara and the ten tails inside of me every time i charge my charka nature energy it gets powerful and more powerful.

Kurvia gave orders to her solders to go republic city go look for the avatar and naruto.

Solder 1: right

Earth nation solders head to republic city

(Back at air-temple island)

Varrick: so kid what universe or world you said you from again

Naruto:The shinobi world of ninjas

Varrick: so do these bend elements like us

Naruto: no

Varrick: what do use in battle

Naruto: jutsu

Varrick: whats jutsu

Naruto: physical and nature energy we can use order to protect ourselves.

Varrick: whats your skills of abilities

Naruto: can't tell you that

Varrick: why

Kakashi: it's a ninja secret

Varrick: come on man i never seen skills or powers like these in my life

Naruto: get this guy away for me

Bolin: i got him come on varrick lets talk business making money

Varrick: OK!

Sakura: man that guy is annoying

Korra: you can say that again.

Suryin: so mister kakashi how many ninjas warriors back in your world

Kakashi: it a lot of ninjas warriors back in world compare to this one.

Suryin: now explain to me those jutu's skills what your ninja use

Kakashi: jutsu is very powerful tool us ninjas can use in battle and training plus we can make dead people back to life

Lin beifong: really

Kakashi; yeah really

Suryin: wow i'm super shocked and spooked now

Kakashi: don't be there nothing to worry about.

Lin beifong: what's your skills because we never seen in action yet mister kakashi.

Kakashi; oh trust you will see me in action pretty soon

Until both teams heard a loud voices outside the temple.

Earth solder 1: Team avatar come with your hand outs

Korra: why do they want us for

Suryin: i think i know

Korra: about what

Suryin: kurvia and i got into a big argument about controlling the nation so she left my team and my son got engaged with kurvia after my nation and her own nation of earth benders.

Korra: she trying to control the whole nation with corruption and dark power

Earth solder 1: i said team avatar come out with your hand up now !

Korra: that's it if they want a fight then they get one

Until earth solder got with lighting and thousand kunai's thrown at him until wired dark vortex suck him in it

Kakashi:KAUMI!

Until the earth bender solder 1: was dead blood splatter everywhere the others earth bender solders standing there shocked from what this mysterious person just did to there leader.

Lin Beifong: how in the hell did he just do to that solder

Suryin: ninja people getting weirder and stronger by the second

Earth solder 2: That's it i don't care how powerful this guy is attack !

The Earth benders rush at kakashi until Sakura punched the ground very super hard and made the earth benders move out of the way. The earth benders made a big bolder and shoot at sakura and kakashi until naruto broke it with his Super rasengan and made shadow clones to attack the earth benders intruders. The earth solder try to kill the clones but the they was too fast for them to handle. The naruto clones was kicking the earth benders asses and team avatar was shocked and amazed again what team 7 just did to the earth benders solders. Kakashi killed 80 earth benders on the field and sakura injured 30 of the earth benders bodies and naruto killed and beaten 100 of the earth benders solders on the field. Kakashi pick up the second earth commander and jack him up by his shirt and threaten him.

Kakashi: who sent you here and cause harm to these people

2nd Earth bender leader: fuck you i'll never tell

Kakashi : is that so

Kakashi made lighting blade and cut off the earth bender left leg off.

2nd earth bender leader: AAHHH!

Kakashi: now tell me or the right leg come off next

2nd earth bender leader: ok i'll tell you . The one who sent here is our main leader her name is kurvia. And she has a plain to over all the nations by force and greed.

Kakashi: not on my team or avatar team watch. I still gonna

Kill now

2nd earth bender leader: No please have mercy

Kakashi: STOP BEING A BITCH AND DIE LIKE MAN.

So kakashi killed the 2nd Commander earth bender.

Tenzin: oh my god so much blood everywhere.

Lin beifong: so many dead bodies of earth solders

Bolin: think i'm going to throw up

Mako: yea me too.

Naruto: don't worry we will clean this up promise

Korra: no need because i'm going to water bend the dead bodies off the island.

Korra water bended the dead bodies of 1,000 earth benders solders to the ocean to let the sharks eat the dead bodies.

Suryin: how do you people keep doing these wired hand-signs powers

Lin beifong: i have a question

Kakashi: sure go ahead

Lin beifong: can train or show us those jutsu's powers stuff

Kakashi: whats your nature of power

Lin beifong: earth

Suryin: mines Earth too

Kakashi: it might tough but i think we need transport back to our world to get more people to train you bender people jutsu's. I need to learn that transport universe jutsu quick before more earth solders come.

Sakura: kakashi sensei i this wired looking scroll in my back pouch.

Kakashi: Thank you sakura. Where did you find this scroll

Sakura: Naruto house in his closet

Naruto: hey i forgot i had that scroll but i never read it.

Kakashi reads the scrolls information about this wired jutsu. So he did the hand movement of the jutsu and he activated the jutsu then a portal appeared and it showed the leaf village.

Kakashi: Everybody i activated the jutsu. Lets jump through this portal now.

Team avatar and Team seven jump though the portal and landed top of hokage tower.

Naruto: master kakashi were home

Kakashi: yes naruto were home now but we need to get team avatar to train jutsu's.

Naruto: right

Kakashi: okay i take Team Avatar to train them how to do jutsu's mixing with their bending abilities.

Naruto: i'll go train korra how to do sage mode to make her bending and her avatar state stronger.

Sakura: i'll go tell the hokage whats happening.

Kakashi: right everybody lets move out

Team Avatar went with kakashi to learn jutsu's from him and captain yaminto at the training field. Korra went with naruto to go train order to get her avatar state stronger and powerful. sakura went go tell the hokage what happend and whats going on with theses two worlds. Vega and sasuke had team up with kurvia and her army of solders.

Vega: Sasuke , Kuvira how about we go to another world and rise people back from the dead again to cause havoc between worlds.

Kuvira: wait a minute there's other worlds

Vega: of course if you bring your solders and those giant robots to our world to destroyed each villages back in our world we can rule these worlds by force.

Kuvira: i like the way you think. But how we gotta get to this universe

Vega: transportion jutsu

So Vega, sasuke, Kuvira and her solders even her giant robots got transported to the Uchiha abandoned compound grounds

Kurvia: where are we now

Sasuke in our world again and plus this is my family's old compound ground.

Kuvira: your family must been rich or Very Royal to each other

Sasuke: something like that.

Vega: i thinks it's time bring back the red lotus from the back dead.

Kuvira: How you gonna do that

Vega: with this dead summoning jutsu scroll

Kuvria: So you telling me that this dead scroll make people come back to life i wanna see this for my self.

So vega bit his thumb and wiped a lil bit of blood on the dead summoning scroll and activated the scroll and called out the dead three benders from the red lotus

Vega: Ghazan, Ming-Hua, P'LI, Unalaq rise.

The 4 Former red lotus members raised from the scroll reincarnated

Kuvira: oh my god that scroll really does work.

Ghazan : what the hell just happen and where the hell am i whats going on plus i feel so alive again.

Ming-Hua: Why do i feel so soiled and alive like for some reason.

P'LI: i feel restored for some odd reason

Unalaq: i feel alive and breathing for some unknown reason

Vega: That's because i raised you all back from the dead

Ghazan: who in the hell are

Vega; my name is Vega plus i'm a ninja clone shinboi from this world.

Unalaq: ninja! I've remember that other ninja from long time a go that let the southern water tribe win in battle plus he had skills and abilities that i never seen before. If see him again i will kill him this time. I never knew his name

Vega: his name was minato aka the fourth hokage of the leaf village. Plus he's dead anyway

Unalaq: good.

Ghazan: where's zaheer

Vega: he's back in prison don't worry i will him break out of prison plus i know you wanna kill the avatar

Unalaq: i want my rematch with her

Ming-Hua: not until we get our hands on her first

Vega: let's stop arguing for a second and i tell you about the avatar korra. The avatar have a lil help from my a new friend and his name naruto uzumaki the most powerful ninja in this world.

Ghazan: i bet this naruto kid don't have the skills to destroy all of us.

Vega: don't be cocky ghazan plus he's not the only powerful ninja in this world there one more powerful ninja and his name is sasuke the uchiha

Ming-hua: who this sasuke the uchiha

Sasuke: that would be me

Everybody turned their heads

P'LI: is this some kind of joke he's just a stupid teenager

Sasuke: you don't know how powerful i really am.

Ghazan: prove it

Sasuke: fine i warned you all

Sasuke activated his susanoo and everybody was shocked they just seen what sasuke just did.

P'Li: that's not even bending

Ghazan: how the hell he did that

Ming-Hua: Wow! Incredible power

Kuvira: i never seen such power and his eyes changed color and shaped how in the hell he does this.

Sasuke: now do you believe me now

Ghazan: he's more powerful than the avatar and zaheer put to together.

P'li: no kidding

Kuvira: so Vega when this war will start

Vega: pretty soon my dear trust me

The group heard tree crashing down and rocks being smashed near the uchiha compound property. Heard voices.

Kuvira: i go and take a look.

Kuvira: went to go take a look and she seen lin, bolin, mako, Suryin , opal practing on their bending attacks and skills. She also these two men with unnatural abilities and powers . One was using a wood technique move and another guy using power with his eye and preforming a lighting jutsu move.

Kuvira: incredible how these two men using these techniques without bending elements. Wait a minute are these two men ninjas also shit. I must find a way to learn these jutsu's from Sasuke and Vega.

Kakashi: you heard that yaminto

Captain yaminto: no what

Kakashi: it sounds like somebody was spying on us

Captain Yaminato: it could be naruto and sakura

Kakashi: i don't think so naruto and sakura back at the village with korra training.

Captain yaminto: Maybe you should go check it out then

Kakashi: good idea

Kakashi went to go check the mysterious feeling when they was training until he seen a shadow figure run across the trees of the forest area. Kakashi started to chase the mysterious person in the forest area. Until the mysterious person bended a giant rock at kakashi but kakashi dodge the giant rock until he did a fire jutsu move at the mysterious person and the fire jutsu did damage to the mysterious person until kakashi caught up with this mysterious spying person. kakashi was shocked until he seen the mysterious person was beautiful women that he burned with fire jutsu

Kuvira: Shit! That hurt like a motherfucker

Kakashi: WHY was you spying on my team and plus i never seen you before around here anyway

Kuvira: my names kuvira i'm from zafu of the earth nation and i heard a big tree crash down that's why i went go checkout the source of the sound and that's when i seen you guys practicing also i'm looking to destroy the avatar and naruto.

Kakashi: so you here to kill the avatar and naruto

Kuvira: of course and plus the help from Vega

Kakashi: him of course it's all make sense now.

Kuvira: once i take control over this world and my world too

Kakashi: not on my watch your not

Kuvira: what you gonna do about it then come on kill me ! Plus i'm already badly burned on my arm anyway.

Kakashi: your crazy i'm not gonna kill you and i'm going to just leave and let you suffer on the ground.

Kakashi was leaving until a patch lava surround his way through the Forrest burning the trees and bushes in the area.

Kakashi: What the hell! Out of nowhere

Kakashi try do a water dragon jutsu until water like arms caught his hands and and big explosion from the ground that made him fell in a giant hole until more lava came into the giant hole. Kakashi pulled a jutsu scroll and read it quickly.

Kakashi: Transport jutsu!

Kakashi transported out of the area and used his sharingan to see the burn area of what happened just now. When he seen 3 people in reincarnated forms he was surprised to see people rise from the dead again but he didn't know these 3 reincarnated people in his life. Kakashi started to scan the 3 attackers one had water arms and one had long hair muslcar body also one had a 3rd eye on her forehead.

Kakashi: wired looking reincarnated people I've seen i must warned naruto and korra.

Kakashi went back to the training field and warned about the new reincarnated attackers.

Kakashi: Everybody listen we have a big problem here. We have more new enemies now.

Lin: what do you mean about new enemies

Kakashi: 30 minutes ago i was just chasing a women that was name kuvira and when i about to leave the area theses weird attack movements out of nowhere one was lava, and one wired water like arms that caught my hands also a huge explosion.

Lin: Wait minute i know your not talking about the red lotus members.

Kakashi: who

Suryin: long story of these members try to kid nap the avatar when she a baby.

Kakashi: oh

Bolin: how the guy ghazan he killed himself when i fighting him

Mako: and that Ming hua i shocked her with lighting when he was fighting in that cave there no way they can back alive again,

Kakashi: Reincarnation

Opal: what's Reincarnation

Kakashi: it's a jutsu that allow you to bring the dead back alive again

Bolin: That's creepy

Lin: i'm afraid that Vega might go back to our world again breakout zaheer out of prison

Suryin: you think so

Lin: yes

Opal: we must warn Naruto and Korra, Tenzin

Captain Yaminto: Not problem i already send out a wood clone to the village to deliver the message.

Kakashi: good i think we all should go back to the village and lay low for while .

Suryin: good idea Kakashi

Kakashi: come on let's back to the village before anything else happens again.

(Back at the leaf village)

Tenzin and sakura, asami was talking to the hokage about what's going with two worlds.

Lady tsunade: what you telling me is that mysterious man in mask casuisng a war between these two worlds are you sure it not obito causing again

Sakura: Lady Tsunade Obito dead remember the war

Lady tsunade: oh ya remember now.

Tenzin: how we going to fix this about going to war

Lady Tsunade: i say go back to your world and tell your people about this war going.

Tenzin: OK.

Asami: quick question how powerful and how strong is this jutsus

Lady Tsunade these jutsus are really strong and powerful than bending what your people back in your world. Some jutus can kill or put you in illusion.

Asami: wow

Lady Tsuande: can you bend elements

Asami: no but i know martial arts pretty good

Lady tsunade: say sakura how about you train asami tommrow morning sun rise.

Sakura: sure

Asami: OK i be ready

Lady tsunade: where's naruto anyway he haven't bust in here like he usually do on the daily bases.

Tenzin: he's training with my student Avatar korra

Lady tsuande: WOW that's a shocker. But we must get ready before anything happens to the village again.

Sakura: right.

Tenzin: agree

Lady tsunade: i send out more guards out front for extra protection and contact other villages about this war going on.

(Back at sasuke's hideout)

Sasuke was training until he heard the door crash down. He looked at who was that did it the 3 red lotus members with injured kuvria on the their shoulders.

Sasuke: what happend to her

Ghzan: she got badly burned

Sasuke: by who

Kuvria: some guy in mask with grey hair

Sasuke: kakashi gaiden

P'li: That's must be the guy who we was attacking earlier

Ming-hua: oh yeah him.

Sasuke: i want each and everyone of one of you to start attacking each villages.

Ming-hua: finally some killing blood-lust hungry.

Sasuke: we will attack at night time

Vega: good thinking sasuke and think it's time to destroy the leaf village to and republic city also.

Sasuke: whatever i want to kill naruto

Night time hits the sky

Sasuke and Vega talking about the plain

Vega: Ming-hua you go to the hidden mist village and kill the hokage

Minag-hua: got it

Vega: go to hidden cloud village and kill the hokage and his brother

Ghzan: go it

Vega: P'li Got to sand village and kill the hokage and his siblings

P'li: go it

Kuvira: what about me

Vega: you stay and rest also we need to back to your world and get some spirit vines for your little project

Kuvira: oh yeah that i all most about that.

Vega: everybody let's move out and start attacking

To be continued...

I hope everyone enjoy this story

Happy holidays and merry Christmas to everyone

Peace


End file.
